1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, it relates to a display comprising a housing and a display portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display comprising a housing and a display portion is known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 9-73072 (1997), 2005-91971 and 2001-42295, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-73072 discloses a display comprising a liquid crystal panel (display portion) displaying images, a panel fixing plate (mounting portion) supporting the liquid crystal panel, a transparent display board arranged on the front side of the liquid crystal panel, a display board support member (mounting portion) for fixing the display board and an armor member (housing) having an opening for exposing the display board frontward. The display board of this display is held between the display board support member and the armor member. The armor member has such a U-shaped cross section in the longitudinal direction that both ends thereof are substantially perpendicularly bent rearward.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-91971 discloses a display comprising a liquid crystal panel (display portion) displaying images and an upper frame of a metal, mounted with the liquid crystal panel, having a window for exposing the liquid crystal panel frontward. In this display, a conductive rubber cushion is provided between the liquid crystal panel and the upper frame, for filling up a clearance between the liquid crystal panel and the upper frame. The upper frame has such a U-shaped cross section in the longitudinal direction that both ends thereof are substantially perpendicularly bent rearward.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-42295 discloses a liquid crystal display module comprising a liquid crystal panel (display portion) displaying images and a holder (housing) of resin, mounted with the liquid crystal panel, having an opening for exposing the liquid crystal panel outward. This holder has such a U-shaped cross section in the longitudinal direction that both ends thereof are substantially perpendicularly bent rearward.
When an impact is externally applied to the armor member of the display described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-73072, however, the armor member may be deformed into a projecting shape protruding frontward along the longitudinal direction in plan view, due to the U-shaped cross section in the longitudinal direction with the both ends substantially perpendicularly bent rearward. In this case, a clearance is disadvantageously formed between a portion of the armor member around a central portion in the longitudinal direction and the liquid crystal panel.
In the display described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-91971, the conductive rubber cushion must be provided between the liquid crystal panel and the upper frame, so that no clearance is formed between the liquid crystal panel and the upper frame. Therefore, the number of components is disadvantageously increased due to the conductive cushion.
When an impact is externally applied to the holder of the liquid crystal display module described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-42295, the holder may be deformed into a projecting shape protruding frontward along the longitudinal direction in plan view, due to the U-shaped cross section in the longitudinal direction with the both ends substantially perpendicularly bent rearward. In this case, a clearance is disadvantageously formed between a portion of the holder around a central portion in the longitudinal direction and the liquid crystal panel.